


I'm Not Heavy

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Levi likes to cook, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, ass eating, commission, erwin has anxiety, erwin is a bisexual disaster, erwin likes to eat, erwin thinks hes too big, levi will prove him wrong, mention of water sports, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: This is one pf my KinkTober fics so enjoy <3This was a commission for @twodeecumdump so they are to blame for the mess you are about to read <3





	I'm Not Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay122096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay122096/gifts).

> The prompt is as follows:
> 
> Lol, but um, okay so I have this severe infatuation with Levi and Erwin being all domestic (ofc) and Levi does all the cooking. So, backtracking a tad, when Erwin met levi, Erwin was on the thicker side (imagine dad bod Chris Pratt) and Levi adored it sm. But when they officially became a thing, Erwin decided that since Levi was so petite and smol, he should “compliment his look more”, even though Levi found that completely ridiculous. Cue Erwin spending time getting fit and while Levi LOVES the new stamina Erwin has and the new things they can try because he now has the strength and endurance to try them, he misses laying on his butt or cuddling his bear-like frame. Levi devises a plan to make Erwin thicker again by cooking his fav foods and bribing him with different things to get him to eat the food he cooks rather than his meal prep
> 
> OR tl;dr : Erwin was thicker when he met Levi and Levi wants him to get that body back

Levi Ackerman was a man that instilled fear in the hearts of men and women alike, this was known by anyone that came into contact with him because even though he was small, he was easily one of the most dangerous people in the city. He could cut you with one arch of his eyebrow and crush your soul with one fleeting glance. The only human beings that weren’t scared of Levi Ackerman, for some strange reason, were children, they absolutely loved him, and he gave them smiles but only in a way that other people never really got to see. Erwin Smith loved everything about Levi Ackerman, literally everything, from that one strand of hair that never cooperated to the clean shoes the smaller man wore to work. Erwin Smith, in the twenty-seven years he’d been alive, had never seen anyone that was so dangerous but also so goddamn gorgeous that he felt his heart leaping from his chest.

Erwin had only known Levi for four years, met him in the coffee shop right across from campus after moving here to finish his undergraduate degree, and he’d fallen in love that very day. Sure, he’d seen plenty beautiful people, of all sizes, but the moment he saw that small, raven-haired barista serving him his coffee, he was done for. He’d walked in late for his second study hall in a rush for the first coffee he could get his hands on and left with life breathed back into his soul, his coffee completely untouched. Erwin had never felt such a strong desire for someone before in his life, his heart had never yearned for another human being as hard as it had from that day forward.

Over the years of getting to know one another, falling in love, and moving their relationship forward, only one thing had ever bothered Erwin enough to prompt a change in himself. Levi was small, he was so tiny, so much lighter than Erwin was. Erwin had always had the fear that he would hurt Levi, not just during their intimate times together but just in general. He’d always been afraid of knocking Levi down, bumping into him around a corner, and breaking him, even though Erwin knew the man was much stronger than he looked. Erwin had been a bit on the heavier side when they met, something Levi had professed to adoring so many times, but it never eased the worries Erwin had of being too heavy. Mike had been totally on board when Erwin suggested they be gym partners, more than happy to go with him, and it even sparked a healthy competition between the two of them to see which could lift more.

Today their workout is heavy, it always is, but it’s mainly because of the fact that they push one another to find new limits to break. Mike was bigger than him, larger in stature, but Erwin felt like he’d made quite a bit more progress than Mike had. Mike had the goal to become more muscular, so he wasn’t necessarily focused on his weight, but Erwin had been more inclined to lean himself down a bit. He’d built a good bit of muscle, not that he had lacked it before he started, but he’d more so toned what he had and lost a bit of weight in the process. Erwin was somewhat happy with his progress, he’d been happy with himself before, but his size compared to Levi really had spurred him to work on his image, especially when combined with the fact that Levi had finished his culinary apprenticeship last year.

When Erwin says that Levi can cook, it is the understatement of his life. Levi made some of the best food Erwin had ever tasted in his life. He was a natural and Erwin was pretty sure that the raven’s stomach was a black hole because he never gained any weight even though he was constantly eating while cooking. Levi was almost better at baking than he was cooking, there was always something sweet in their house. He loved keeping cookies and tarts available for them to eat and Erwin found it so endearing, so domestic. That’s why Erwin worked out so hard, he couldn’t _not_ eat Levi’s food, just so fucking good that he had to eat it, or he would go crazy.

“So, I was thinking. Do you think Levi would mind if I asked him to make Nana a birthday cake the day after tomorrow? I’ll buy everything he needs and all that. She has just become, literally, his biggest fan when it comes to his desserts.” Mike scratched the back of his head as they walked back to Erwin’s truck.

“I’m sure he’d be totally fine with that, just shoot him a text. Mike, you’ve known him for three years. You and Nana are like family to us, just ask him.” Erwin laughed out loud and tossed him gym bag in the back seat. “And she can get in line, _I’m_ his biggest fan.”

“Husbands don’t count, Erwin.” Mike climbed into the passenger seat.

“He’s not my husband yet, Mike.” Erwin’s cheeks pinked up, but he smiled through it.

“You need to get on that. I have told you that, right? You do realize that the two of you were _actually_ made for one another, yes?” Mike tapped out a text message, most likely to Levi about the cake.

“I don’t know, Mike. I really want to ask him, you know I do, it’s just.” Erwin sighed as he backed out of the parking space. “This graduate program really has kicked the shit out of me. I’m never home. I asked him to move in and now I’m never home. I think he’s starting to actually resent moving in.”

“Why? Has he said anything, has everything been okay?” Mike adjusted in the seat to face Erwin.

“No, he’s been perfect like he always is. I just – we…we barely get any time to really _do things_ together anymore, not for the past _several_ months, and he’s changed the way he cooks. Like, it used to be super healthy stuff, which you know he hates, but lately it’s been stuff that’s super heavy. God, it’s so fucking good, but I can only eat so much of it and I think maybe he thinks it’s me not liking the food, which definitely isn’t true but…I don’t know. I think he just thinks that I don’t like it.” Erwin chewed on his lip and turned down the main street. “I think I’ve made him feel weird about himself since we started working out.”

“Nana thought that way at first, too. Have you guys talked about that? I mean, I’m guessing not since it’s bothering you, but two years is a long time to not talk about this.” Mike always listened; it was one of Erwin’s favorite things about the larger man.

“Like, I didn’t think I needed to, that’s all. He’s perfect, I tell him that all the time, literally every chance I get. But he’s was eating healthier and he _fucking hates_ healthy and leafy food, like unless it’s tea he fucking hates it. But now it’s different and I’m not eating it as much – God I’m fucking terrible.” He scrubbed his free hand down his pace with a sigh. “I don’t deserve him, I really don’t. He’s so perfect.”

The sound of a phone ringing was audible in the quiet, the screen of Erwin’s radio displaying the caller ID for Levi: “Kitten <3”. The blonde smiled and leaned forward to press the button that filled the car with one of his favorite sounds on earth.

“Hello, kitten.” Erwin could picture Levi lovingly rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, babe. Mike just texted me, does that mean you’re on the way home already?” A crash happened in the background and Levi’s low growl buzzed through the speakers. “Really, Nikki, can you please get your shit together? Honestly. Now we have to remake those potatoes.”

“Yea, he’s actually in the car. I was on the way to drop him back off at home. You sound a bit frazzled, is everything okay?” Erwin grimaced a bit because that might mean Levi wouldn’t be home as soon as he hoped.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just trying to get all of these _idiot brats_ in line so Ymir can send me home.” Levi barked a few more orders, tasted a food item, and passed on a sound of enjoyment to whomever he was assisting. “That’s perfect, now go help Nikki before I drown him in the risotto. I’m sorry, it got hectic here the very second I chose to call you.”

“Hey, no, that’s okay. Do you want me to stop by and knock them all around a bit or?” Erwin let it trail off with a smile.

“Shit, that’d be nice. Could trap that sweet ass in the office for a few minutes, I’m kind of hungry.” Levi let out a small, suggesting hum that made Erwin blush.

“Alright now!” Mike waved his hands in the air between himself and Erwin, prompting the man to give a deep chuckle.

“No, but seriously, I need them all to not have anymore brain damage than they already do. Sasha has already nearly drove me to nearly kill myself eight times this morning.” Levi sighed, probably chewing on the inside of his cheek like he always does when he’s stressed out. “I was calling because I wanted to see if you would take Mike by the store and let him go ahead and buy the list of ingredients I’m about to text him.”

“Yea, sure, babe.” Erwin looked over at Mike and found the man beaming, which meant that Levi probably hadn’t responded to his initial text.

“Really? Levi, seriously, I know you’re super busy and I really appreciate that.” Mike smiled and checked his phone.

“Anything for Nana.” Levi chuckled lightly, breathing into the phone just a little bit. “You don’t mind, do you, Erwin? I would do it but I’m pretty sure I have flour in my ass because _someone, Reiner,_ dropped it on me three hours ago.”

Erwin’s smile faded just a little bit when a nervous but sincere apology could slightly be heard in the background. It really sounded like Levi was having a bad day and that was the last thing he’d hoped for today. Levi would most likely come home, take a shower, and still want to cook them dinner like he always did. Erwin deeply wanted to suggest that he could pick something up on the way home, maybe cook something himself, but he knew that Levi loved how domestic their routine was. That fact, however, never made Erwin feel lousy that he himself wasn’t as amazing of a cook as Levi was, not that the man wouldn’t eat his food, but Erwin felt like his food was unworthy of being eaten by such an amazing person.

“You know I don’t mind at all. It sounds like things are a bit crazy there, I’m sorry, babe. Do you…” Erwin paused when Levi whispered a few stern orders and a compliment. “Do you want me to bring home something for us to eat so you can relax tonight? Or I can get some wine or something like that for you.”

“Wine sounds alright, babe. But don’t worry about grabbing any food. I was planning on making that chicken with the spinach risotto you like; how does that sound? Maybe with some garlic potatoes? You guys did weights today, right? You’ll need the extra carbs.”

“Levi, my dear, that sounds amazing.” Erwin’s stomach growled at the idea because if _anyone_ could make risotto, it was his boyfriend. “You are amazing.”

“So, you keep telling me.” Levi chuckled lightly into the phone and tasted something. “Just bring those things home that Mike needs to pick up. Jaeger, what in the _actual fuck_ are you doing?”

“I’ll go ahead and let you go. It really sounds like that place is falling apart without your full, undivided attention.” Erwin was pulling into the grocery store parking lot.

“You’re definitely not wrong, Erwin. Mike, don’t buy the cheap shit either, if there’s anything different than what I put on that list I will call your wife and tell her how horrible you are.” Both of the blondes knew he was serious.

“Aye aye, captain!” Mike laughed but shook his head.

“I love you, Levi.” Erwin let himself look towards the radio also.

“I love you, too, Erwin.” Levi always said that without distraction, like nothing else mattered in that one moment.

By the time they finished shopping and Mike was returned to his own home, it was already around six o’ clock, defiantly a little later than he’d anticipated. It had taken them a bit longer to find the specific ingredients Levi had wanted, taking up some of the time Erwin had set aside for coming home to clean so Levi didn’t have to worry about doing it. He really just wanted to Levi to be able to come home and relax for once.

Erwin pulled into the driveway and slipped into the garage next to Levi’s car, loving how they both seemed to fit perfectly together even though the garage was a bit on the small side. The second he opened the door, the lovely smell of bread lofted into the foyer and wrapped around him like a soft blanket of comfort. He toed of his shoes, neatly tucked them beside the door, and let his gym bag fall to the bench to worry about it later. He needed a shower but seeing Levi’s face was a bit more important than that right now. Erwin rounded the corner for the kitchen and found Levi switching between mashing potatoes and chopping vegetable. Levi’s hair was still a bit wet, glistening in the lights that hung from the ceiling, and he was wearing one of Erwin’s large t-shirts with a _very_ short pair of shorts.

“There’s my pretty boy.” Erwin glided forward and gently pressed himself against Levi’s back, careful not to disturb his chopped.

“I was wondering when you’d get home.” Levi rolled his shoulders and pressed back into Erwin’s chest.

“Yea, I’m sorry, it took a few extra minutes for us to find everything. I’ll bring it in in just a second.” Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso, letting them hang low to his hips. “I just really wanted to see you.”

Erwin nosed into Levi’s hair, inhaling the scent of his lemon-lavender shampoo mixed with the plain soap the shorter man loved so much. He was so warm against Erwin’s chest, like a small space heater, and fit so perfectly against his body. Levi let Erwin stand so close, but he knew he couldn’t linger too long because the groceries needed to be brought in and he really needed to grab a shower.

“Oh, did you miss me?” Levi’s voice carried a smug grin and he pressed back harder.

“I really did. I’m happy we get to have this night together. I just…I’ve been so busy lately. It feels like I’ve been just unavailable to you even though you’re in the same house with me.” Erwin couldn’t help but let a few of his worries slip out. Levi put the knife down, wiped his hands off, and twisted to face Erwin.

“Hey, you stop that.” Levi knew very well that Erwin dealt with a bit of anxiety, more now since he’d started the Master’s program. “You are never unavailable to me. Kiss me, you giant.”

Erwin slid his hands up to cradle Levi’s shoulder blades as he leaned forward, bending Levi back just a bit, and pressed their lips together. The both of them breathed into the kiss and instantly relaxed against one another to enjoy the small moment of union. Sometimes it felt like Erwin barely got a chance to kiss Levi anymore, the smaller man was normally gone before he woke up for his first class, especially had been for the past few weeks due to having the morning shift. Erwin simply missed Levi’s body, missed showering him in the affection was only for him.

“I’m going to go shower. I know I probably smell.” Erwin tried to pull away, but Levi’s wrapped his arms around the thickness of the taller man’s neck and held him in place.

“I didn’t say that.” Levi pressed in even closer, forcing Erwin back up until he bumped into the refrigerator. Levi gripped his neck harder and hopped into Erwin’s chest, groaning just a bit when huge hands immediately gripped the bottoms of his thighs. A hardness quickly started in Erwin’s workout shorts, making the fabric of his briefs almost too tight for comfort.

Erwin’s brain quickly started to propose a dozen ways to push this situation forward, screw dinner. He wanted to push the cutting board to the side, strip Levi of his clothes, and open him up right there on the counter. They had lube stashed all around the house just for instances like this, so there was definitely a bottle in the cabinet above the sink. Erwin could bend him over the kitchen table, like he had dozens of times, or just hold him in the air, just like this, and watch Levi bounce on his cock. Levi loved being pressed into the wall, choked a bit, have no control while Erwin used him like a toy, and he could do that now. Erwin gripped Levi’s skin, letting the tips of his fingers toy underneath the hem of the impossibly small shorts to find even hotter flesh.

“Hey, hey, now, with your handsy ass.” Levi broke their kiss and leaned back to wink at him. “I just wanted a kiss and look at you trying to take advantage of me.”

“Trying?” Erwin flipped them quickly and pulled a small moan from Levi’s chest as he leaned in close to suck at the skin just under Levi’s right ear. “I could just take what I want from you. Rip these shorts off you right here, open you up and shove my cock in you just a little too soon. Could hurt my kitten just a little bit. Wouldn’t you like that, baby?”

“E-Erwin.” Levi whined into his neck and rubbed this own hardness against Erwin’s stomach. “A-after di-dinner.”

“And if I want dessert now?” Erwin’s hand pushed farther into the shorts, finding no underwear beneath them, and gripped the plumpness of Levi’s cheeks. “Like you have the power to stop me if I really didn’t want to. Do you?”

“N-no, sir.” Levi carded through Erwin’s hair when his kisses trailed toward the smaller man’s collarbone.

“That’s right.” Erwin dropped Levi against his hips, grinding himself again the junction of Levi’s cheeks. The stayed like this for a few more minutes just rutting against one another until Erwin was breathless, Levi was overstimulated, and they were both far too needy to stay here.

“Okay, okay, you – ahh – you have to put me d-down.” Levi had Erwin's shirt bunched up in his fingers while the taller man had spent most of his time teasing between Levi's cheeks and palming at his sack.

“Mmm, I can put you over the back of the couch I suppose.” Erwin sucked a third hickey beneath Levi's ear and tried to tug Levi's shorts all the way off.

“No, no, Er-Erwin.” A sharp moan bounced against the tiles of the kitchen when Erwin pulled his gym shorts down enough to rut his cock again Levi's leg. “Din-dinner, Erwin.”

“Nope, dessert, kitten.” Erwin tugged Levi's shorts again, a silent command for the raven to unwrap his legs from around his waist.

Levi suddenly had both hands in Erwin’s hair, taking fistfuls and pulling hard enough to make the larger man hiss. One of Erwin's weak points was hair pulling, he became putty in Levi's small, beautiful hands every time he got rough. A harsh growl left Erwin's mouth, giving away that he was definitely okay with it but not necessarily willing to give up being dominant.

“Don’t growl at me.” Levi wasn’t tripping over his words anymore, instead Erwin found his boyfriend’s eyes to be dark, lust-blown, and determined.

“I’ll do whatever I damn well please, thank you very much.” Erwin attempted to dip to Levi's neck again but the hold on his hair grew tighter and threw bolts of pleasure down his spine. There was a reason he kept it long on the top.

“Put me down.” Levi was just slightly taller with the way he'd been pushed against the appliance, but it didn’t make him any more intimidating to Erwin. Erwin pushed Levi harder, putting a small amount of weight into their hips.

“Boy, you are–” Erwin moaned when Levi pushed down against him and growled back.

“I’m what? Pushing my luck? Hmm?” Levi’s legs tightened around him, pushing them ever closer together. “I’ll tell you what, _daddy. _If you don’t put me down so I can feed you, like a good baby should, I will put a cock cage on you while you sleep. Then, in the morning, you’ll wake up to me riding a toy on your chest so hard you’ll cry before I even finish.”

The whispered threat made Erwin's entire body shiver because Levi _had_ done that before, and he knew exactly which toy in which his boyfriend was referring to. He could see it now, Levi sweating and panting on his chest, maybe he’d cum on his face again, or let Erwin suck him off right as he finished. But even with all of that, Erwin would have no idea how long he'd have to stay in the cage and that was slightly terrifying, even though he loved it.

“What is it, baby? You thought about it didn’t you?” Levi massaged the scalp underneath his fingertips and grinned when Erwin's breath skipped. “Oh, you did, daddy, how naughty.”

Levi titled Erwin's face and licked a stripe from his collarbone to his chin, stopping for just a moment to nip at his Adam's apple. Licks and bites were an easy button for the both of them but especially for Erwin when he was already hot and bothered. Levi leaned in close to his ear and nibbled on the lobe.

“Put me down and maybe I'll put on a show for you tonight, my sweet Erwin.”

Erwin immediately, but carefully, let Levi slip from his body but still held him pressed roughly against the refrigerator because neither of them had yet to catch their breath. The stared into each other’s eyes for a few more minutes until the blush started to fade from Levi's neck but not until after the shorter man tucked Erwin back into his shorts. Levi grinned softly and buried his face in Erwin’s chest before wrapped his arms around the man's ribs.

“I love you, Erwin.” Levi's words were muffled but still warmed his heart in a different way than it had been.

“I love you, too, Levi.” Erwin couldn’t dream of having anyone else pressed against him like this, a different crop of hair to card his fingers through, or any other scent to fill his nose.

“Now, go grab the groceries and take a shower. I’ve been waiting on you to get home to start the chicken. I didn’t want it to get cold or anything.” Levi gently pushed Erwin away and stepped further into the kitchen with a sway in his hips. Erwin laughed when the smaller mad adjusted his shorts.

Erwin trotted out to grab the bags from this back seat. Levi double checked the ingredients before emitting a content hum, giving Erwin wordless permission to put them all away. They skirted around one another in the kitchen and Erwin took a few extra minutes to put everything away so he could watch Levi glide around the space, vowing once again to make sure the kitchen in the home he was going to build them was much bigger than this. Levi had never mentioned it feeling cramped, never complained about the fact that the stove was a bit smaller than he liked, but Erwin knew it all the same because Levi wasn’t very good at hiding his frustrated grumbles when something didn’t work out the way he wanted it to.

Erwin felt the small bits of anxiety bubble up from earlier, telling himself that Levi hadn’t rejected him because he didn’t want him, it truly was from the fact that dinner needed to be made because Erwin really was hungry. His workout, though short as it was, had been hefty and stressful so food was definitely a desire. Levi was so good to him and he found himself so undeserving because of his busy schedule lately.

“Why are staring at me? Go take a shower. I know you’re hungry.” Levi barely looked over his shoulder, but Erwin didn’t miss the small blush if his cheeks. Levi never blushed in public, so it made each time even sweeter.

“No reason. I just really appreciate you and I don’t think I tell you that enough.” Erwin leaned back against the counter next to the sink and let his eyes wander over everything in front of him, from the chopped vegetables to the marinated chicken Levi pulled from the refrigerator. “You are just so amazing. I don’t think you understand exactly how perfect you really are.”

“Erwin, is everything okay?” Levi always saw right through him like a window. “Are you – babe I didn’t – I just want to make sure you go ahead and eat so we can relax together.”

Levi put down the knife he was using and quickly wiped his hands on a dish towel before closing the space in between them to roughly pull Erwin into a hug. In doing so, however, he dislodged the balance the taller man had made between himself and the edge of the counter. Erwin slipped just a bit, on what he doesn’t know, and they tumbled towards the floor with Levi sandwiched beneath Erwin's weight. A horrendous crack rang through Erwin's ears and it was then that he realized he hadn’t reacted soon enough to keep Levi's head from smacking into the floor below them. He was also crushing the poor man underneath him.

“Jesus Christ, babe. Levi, are okay?” Erwin rolled sideways and really started to worry when Levi didn’t respond right away, he hadn’t even grunted when he hit the floor. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Erwin–” Levi's voice was small, and he had moved his hands up to grip his head.

“I landed right on top of you. I’m sorry, I just lost–” Erwin was panicking but rightly so because he’d probably hurt Levi, but the man just didn’t want to tell him. He needed to check Levi over, his head as probably bleeding, Erwin's weight could have easily cracked Levi's ribs.

“Erwin!” Levi's voice pulled him out of the hole, stopping him just before he planned to start lifting Levi's shirt. “Erwin, honey, just - everything is fine. Breath, take a breath, babe.”

“Let me–” Levi interrupt him with a firm hand in the air but soft look on his scrunched face.

“Talking isn’t breathing, Erwin.” Levi circled his hand through the air and took a dramatic breath, prompting Erwin to do the same. “There you go.”

Levi slowly sat up and leaned over against the cabinet below the sink as he felt around his head, periodically pulling back to make sure there was no blood on his fingers. The sat on the floor together, Levi breathing and Erwin sitting on his knees, head hanging between his shoulder, and fingers picking at the seam of his shorts. This, this exact reason was why he worked out, he was much too big for Levi, he simply weighed too much.

“L-Levi, I’m sorry.” Erwin could barely hear himself because he was so upset. “I…I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Erwin.” Levi was going to yell, Erwin knew it, and he braced himself. “Babe, come here.”

Erwin gasped a bit when Levi shuffled over and, once again, pulled him in for a hug. Only then did Erwin allow himself to carefully wrap his arms around Levi's body, he found himself happy when Levi didn’t flinch below him.

“I have told you a thousand times that I am not fragile.” Levi came close enough to press Erwin's face into him shoulder, straddling the blonde’s knees in the process. “It was an accident. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, I promise.”

Erwin sighed into Levi's skin and let himself melt when nimble fingers started working though his hair. Levi told him that all the time, pressed it in with soft hands and firm kisses, but Erwin still worried about it, especially when things like this happened. Levi always made him feel better, though, he’d shared plenty of his worries with the smaller man because they were so open with one another. Levi had expressed a liking for his size when they’d met but Erwin was always worried, he was just saying it to not be rude.

“Okay, up now, I want you off this floor.” Levi eased onto his feet and gave Erwin a hand standing as well. “I am totally fine. Go take your shower so I can finish cooking. Okay?”

Erwin felt soothed when Levi brought their eyes together because he could clearly see that Levi wasn’t mad at him, the man's eyes always gave away what he was feeling. Somehow the raven always managed to ground him, solidifying how beautifully they worked together. Erwin smiled, nodded, and gently twisted Levi's body back to face the counter so he could press a soft kiss to the back of Levi's head.

“I love you.” It was a soft statement but one that was so very true.

“I love you, you oaf. Now, go, leave me be.” Levi chuckled and ran a hand over his shoulder along Erwin’s cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was easily the worst and best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for; he’d decided that for himself. He had the hottest boyfriend in the world, but he’d recently gotten so fed up with one single thing the blonde did. He hated the Erwin was working out, and so diligently, he might add. Sure, Erwin coming home sweaty and his increase in stamina over the past year were both amazing perks, but all of that led to Erwin losing weight. Levi missed how slightly plushy Erwin had been when they met, his chest was more comfortable than any pillow money could buy but it had quickly become more chiseled. Erwin was leaner now, which was definitely pleasing on the eyes, but Levi still found himself missing that one aspect of Erwin’s body. What made him horrible though? Simply put: Levi had stopped making healthy food and made the decision to sabotage the man’s workout in an attempt to fatten him back up. He wanted Erwin to know that his size didn’t matter, that he really had loved it because he knew that if he could only make Erwin understand that he was serious, the blonde wouldn’t have to work so hard. The man wasn’t subtle, it had never been his strongest quality, but Levi had decided, especially after the slip in the kitchen, that he was going to make Erwin believe him.

Dinner had been delicious, only made better by the faces and noises Erwin always made while eating. Levi was pretty sure you could record those noises and you’d have the perfect audio for a porn movie, but that just made dinner more interesting for him.

“Fuck, Levi.” Erwin's eyes lit up at the heavy breading on the chicken, he’d probably expected it to be grilled but Levi smirked at himself.

Erwin loved fried chicken, it had been a hot minute since the raven made it for him and Levi hadn’t wasted a single calorie. The chicken had marinated in a butter-lime-herb sauce all morning while he was at work and the breading was double coated with seasoned flour and buttermilk. He’d packed so much butter and cream into the potatoes that he was probably the cause of death for an entire herd of cattle. The vegetables had been pan roasted in garlic butter and dusted with parmesan cheese, just like the blonde liked. He could see the drool pooling in Erwin's mouth even though he knew that Levi had given him a bigger portion than he normally would have.

“Yea? Now I slaved over that, so you better not waste any.” Levi nibbled on his own drastically smaller plate.

“You…you are Satan.” Erwin had spooned a large dollop of potatoes in his mouth followed by a chunk of the skin and breading of the chicken. “You beautiful, beautiful spawn of the kitchen Satan.”

“Satan, huh?” Erwin crunched on a piece of carrot and asparagus and moaned confirmation at him from across the table. “God, you’re so beautiful when you eat, Erwin.”

“Oh, stop it, babe.” Erwin rolled his eyes but even tilting his chin couldn’t keep Levi from seeing the color that rose on his cheeks.

Watching the blonde blush was always such a beautiful sight because his face was all sharp bone structure with a hint of a menacing glare when he got mad, so no one ever got to see this side of him. Erwin wasn’t a mean teacher not at all, but he was stern when he needed to be and Levi had witnessed him verbally reprimand a few of his students when the action was necessary. Erwin Smith was a man that demanded respect with every step that he took, people willingly gave it to him even if they had no idea who he was, it was part of his charm, but to Levi he was a different man all together. No one got to see him blush, cry, arch his back, struggle to catch his breath, but Levi did, and it was the pride of his existence. Even through the blushing, though Levi could tell there was an underlying anxiousness in the man.

Levi let the dishes rest in the sink, he could do them later, and chose, instead, to tug Erwin over to the L-shaped couch to cuddle. He turned on the television, both of them content with watching cooking competitions because they were going to focus more on one another anyway. Levi settled deep into the cushions that were pushed into the corner and tried to pull Erwin to lay against him, but the taller man fought him a bit and pulled Levi’s legs into his lap instead.

“Oi, Erwin, lay with me.” Levi threw one leg over Erwin’s shoulders and pulled with his ankle, trying to convey that he wanted Erwin to lay between them against his stomach.

“L-Levi, you really did hit the floor pretty hard earlier, I don’t think–” Erwin wouldn’t look straight at him but instead chose to look at the floor.

“Okay, okay, stop. Just. Erwin, seriously.” Levi settled a bit deeper into the pillows, moved his leg to drape off the couch, and opened his arms, giving Erwin grabby hands. “Please let me hold you, Erwin. Please?”

Levi watched the struggle in Erwin’s mind between whether or not to give in, but then Erwin finally met his eyes again, pain showing behind that beautiful blue hue Levi loved so much. Erwin dove forward softly, wrapping his arms behind Levi’s back and nosing his way into his chest until there was barely any room left between them. Levi moved both legs to gently wrap around Erwin’s hips and let his arms settle across broad shoulders. Erwin carried a heavy hurt on his shoulders, one that the shower had obviously not washed away, and it kicked Levi’s need to console him into overdrive. He gave Erwin a few minutes, hoping the man would relax a bit, but it didn’t happen soon enough for him to be comfortable.

“Talk to me, Erwin.” Levi whispered into the slightly damp blonde hair just under his nose as he rubbed circles into Erwin’s back. “Come on, please. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. Did I do something? Was it…was it earlier, me asking you to put me down?”

Levi knew that it wasn’t, at least he was about ninety percent sure that it wasn’t, not fully. Erwin wasn’t the kind of person to worry about sex like that, they’d asked each other to wait plenty of times, it was nothing new between them, especially since they were both busy sometimes. Erwin shook his head and burrowed a bit deeper, his breath catching just a tiny bit and making his shoulders shiver, which certainly caught Levi’s attention.

“Baby? Erwin?” Levi ran one hand across as much of Erwin’s back as he could and brought the other hand to soothe through the combed hair. “Erwin, please talk to me. Are you afraid that you hurt me? Is that what it is?”

Levi felt him stiffen a bit, which meant yes.

“Babe, just–” Levi was interrupted when a small sniffle escaped Erwin’s nose and it made a small panic rise in his chest. Erwin was rarely every emotional like this and Levi could count on one hand the number of times he’s seen the man cry from actually being upset. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Erwin? Erwin, what’s wrong?”

Erwin shivered against him but still didn’t respond, sniffling a few more times until Levi was starting to panic enough to actually bring his hands forward and cup Erwin's face. Levi tilted the blonde’s face away from his shirt and tsked softly when the man's beautiful eyes came into view, rimmed in red and wet, tired and worried. Levi leaned up just enough to quickly pull his shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor before taking Erwin's face again.

“Look, look at me. Touch me. I’m fine, Erwin. I’m not hurt at all, baby.” Levi was whispering as if he would scare Erwin right off the couch, make the man retreat into their room. “I need you to calm down before you get sick, okay? Can you do that? Calm down and look at me.”

The moment Levi's skin came into view, Erwin’s eyes traced every inch possible from the position they were in, chin to hip. There were no bruises, scrapes, punctured skin, not even a broken blood vessel to interrupt the vast paleness Erwin loved so much, but he still seemed to be unsatisfied. Levi gently pulled Erwin's arms from around him and pushed the blonde to sit up enough to turn around. Erwin's shaky fingers slowly traced along his back starting from the lowest dip in his spine, sniffles quieting with each inch that he poked and prodded until he reached the base of Levi's skull. Levi braced his hands against Erwin's thighs to lean back into the large hands as he dropped his head between his shoulders, forcing fingers into his hair. Erwin sighed and gently thumbed through the black strands to check for injuries.

“You just…you hit the floor so hard.” Erwin's voice was thick, just barely audible even with their closeness.

“But that wasn’t your fault, Erwin.” Levi let him run his hair between his fingers for a few minutes before turning back around. Erwin’s eyes were still red-rimmed, but his tears had dried up, for the most part, and his breathing had leveled out again. “What will it take to make you believe that I’m okay? What do I have to do to make you know that you aren’t going to hurt me?”

Erwin shrugged softly and forced his lips to curl into a small smile, but that wasn’t good enough. Levi cupped his face again and thumbed across his cheeks, taking just a moment to consider his options. It was then that he realized maybe he just didn’t praise Erwin enough, not in the same way that always made him feel better, but he could certainly try. He took both of Erwin's hands in his own and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle before starting to stand up.

“Here, come with me. I think I have a way to show you exactly what I mean.” Levi gave Erwin a sweet smile when the blonde looked up at him with a bit of confusion.

Levi led them to the bedroom slowly, just in case Erwin rejected the idea of what Levi might have in store for him, but his boyfriend followed directly behind him without missing a step or slowing them down.

“I don’t think I tell you often enough how handsome you are.” Levi stood him next to the bed and reached up to brush Erwin's hair from his face. “Even less often than that, though, do I _show _you how much I love your body because I’m normally so caught up in how amazing you are to me and, for that, I am sorry.”

“Levi, I–” Erwin blushed but Levi put a finger over his lips to stop him.

“No, stop. Hush. Let me do this, okay. Just let me make you feel better.” Levi smirked when a real smile settled on Erwin's face. He reached for the drawstring on Erwin's sweatpants, pulled it lose, and pushed the fabric to the floor to puddle around their feet. He followed that up with Erwin's shirt and his own shorts, leaving them both bare. “No touching, handsy.”

Levi ghosted his fingers over Erwin's collar bone and down the middle of his chest, his lips following their path. He smirked when Erwin's arms twitch and a sigh left his lungs, eyes fluttering closed at the mere graze of Levi's fingers. Erwin was always so easy for him, always so willing to please, to do anything and everything Levi had ever asked of him.

“Keep your eyes closed and stay here.” Levi’s breath tickled through the golden hairs on Erwin's chest before he stepped away and pulled open the special drawer of their larger nightstand. He knew Erwin would track his movements by ear, he always did, and they both had the sound of the drawer opening burned into their soul.

Levi pulled his favorite item from that drawer, a twist of thick, dark green rope, and turned to find Erwin still perfectly still in the middle of the room, face relaxed, but body _visibly _impatient and buzzing with excitement. The man was so good at giving orders, but oh so beautiful when he took them, and boy did Levi love giving them to him. He gently turned Erwin around to face the bed and led him forward until the blonde's knees connected with the mattress.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and get on the bed for me, darling. Kneel and face the headboard for me, yes?” Erwin nodded silently and did as he was told, eyes still closed and muscles trembling. “Alright, all the way up on your knees and hands behind your back. I’m going to tie you up, okay.”

“Levi?” There wasn’t concern in the man’s voice, per say, but it still caught Levi's attention. He climbed up on the bed, put the rope down, and pressed against Erwin's back.

“Do you not want to?” Erwin didn’t answer but Levi could see over his shoulder that the man’s eyes were still closed. Levi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to softly stroked his sides and ribs while pressing loving kisses to his back. “Erwin, I’m right here. Are you okay?”

“I…I love you.” Erwin shook just a bit, but Levi soothed him with another kiss.

“I love you, too, precious.” Levi let his hands sweep down to press softly into the meat of Erwin's thighs.

“Y-you can keep going.” With those words, Levi groaned softly when Erwin leaned back into his chest before rising all the way to balance on his knees and bring his arms back.

“You are so perfect, Erwin.” Levi reached back for the rope and caressed Erwin's skin with it, loving the way the muscles rolled with its passing. “Spread your knees wide, for me, and hold still. Let me know if anything is too tight, okay?”

Erwin nodded his head and Levi sat to work with a smile on his face. He bent Erwin’s arms, elbows out, and crossed his wrists. He evened the rope out before wrapping it around each of the wrists in front of him, securing them together with a stiff knot in the middle, loose enough for them to wriggle but tight so that one could not separate them. Levi wound the rope up the thick forearms that he loved so much, careful not to catch any of the blonde hairs or pinch the sun-kissed skin, until the limbs were perfectly threaded together to the elbows. Levi ran the rope back down through the various twists and knots until the main source of tension was redirected back to Erwin's wrists and draped the remaining amount of rope off to the side for use later.

“Green looks _so good _on you, my love.” Levi kissed both of Erwin’s shoulders and nuzzled into the defined shoulder blades.

Levi palmed his way over the tethered limbs, down Erwin’s ribs, and over the expanse of his abdomen. He hummed in Erwin’s ear with each passing muscle as his fingers dipped and roamed until he reached the v-shape that had started to form under Erwin’s stomach that left nothing to mystery. Erwin’s cock hung heavily between his thighs and bobbed, twitching for every passing inch that Levi touched.

“God, you’re so pretty, Erwin. You have always been so fucking gorgeous.” Levi kneaded Erwin’s thick thighs and rutted himself beneath Erwin’s ass. “You know what I miss though?”

“L-Levi…I-I don’t…I–” Erwin’s words crackled from his lips, sounding like he’d already been fucked out, but it was only because the blonde was such a _slut_ for being tied up.

“Listen at you, already sounding so needy, baby.” Levi scratched his nails from Erwin’s knees to his hips and bit the nape of his neck hard. Erwin shivered and moaned loudly as he pressed back into Levi, fingers tickling what little of Levi’s skin that he could reach. “What do you think I miss, Erwin? Take a guess.”

“…don’t…I…” Erwin still hadn’t opened his eyes, he knew better, he was such a good boy. Levi repeated his marking motion when Erwin didn’t form an actual response, but it wasn’t a real punishment, tonight wasn’t the night for that. “F-fuck-fucking me…daddy…?”

Levi growled when that lovely word dripped from Erwin’s lips. They always traded it back and forth between who was in charge, but Levi was pretty sure he loved hearing it the most. Erwin had been so easy to submit for him when they first started exploring the idea and he couldn’t have been any happier about it. Levi could never control the massive amount of arousal that flooded his system when hearing it, though, and he suddenly found one of his hands gripping Erwin’s hair to pull his head to the side. Levi took a few moments to rub himself on Erwin as much as he pleased, spreading precum along every centimeter of the sensitive flesh between Erwin’s cheeks.

“Mmm, I do miss that, my sweet boy, but let me show you what I miss more than that.” Levi moved his hands back to grasp the round of Erwin’s cheeks, pulling them apart and squeezing. “All the way up on your knees now, like I asked. And don’t move until I make you.”

Erwin shifted with a whine and rose fully onto his knees, spreading them just a bit when Levi told him to. Carefully and quietly, Levi pulled away from this heat of Erwin’s body to lower himself down on the mattress and slide forward until he was exactly where he wanted to be. Erwin’s balls hung perfectly in view, his cock twitched beautifully, and his hole made Levi’s mouth water, presented perfectly just for him. Levi got comfortable, spreading his knees and letting his legs fall open, before patting around until he found the rope to thread through his fingers. He couldn’t see Erwin’s face from here but the twitching of the man’s body and shivers of lust underneath his skin were unmistakable enough to cause Levi’s cock to ache.

Levi gripped the rope just a bit tighter and applied pressure, pulling Erwin’s wrists down and prompting him to lower his body cautiously. Erwin gasped loudly, expecting the pull but not knowing when it would come, not knowing what Levi intended for him. As soon as the tension released, Erwin stilled, and Levi held his breath so as not to give away his position too quickly so he could watch the man struggle to hold himself up. Levi let saliva collect on his tongue for a brief moment and ached as he saw Erwin’s thighs tremble wildly around his head. He loved torturing Erwin so much and it was always so much easier when his body was already tired after working out so no matter how much he fought, he was already too weak to stop what Levi wanted. Levi gave the ropes a final tug and leaned up to meet Erwin’s body as he lowered, licking a thick, wet stripe from Erwin’s hole, over his balls, and straight to the base of his cock. Erwin’s body seized roughly, his descent stopped, and a deep, guttural moan left his throat.

“L-L-Levi!” Erwin acted like he was going to lift himself back up, but Levi kept a firm hold on the ropes and pulled harder. The blonde’s thighs shook, and he gasped even louder when Levi repeated the swipe, pausing to suck each of the full balls into his mouth.

“That’s it, baby.” Levi released the sack to mouth at each of the golden thighs around him. “Just enjoy yourself, my love.”

Levi returned his attention to the lovely, pulsing entrance to tongue heavily over it, each one pulling a hitched gasp from Erwin’s mouth. Levi tucked the tightly pulled rope under his thigh and used both hands to kneed Erwin’s cheeks. Levi nuzzled into the space just behind Erwin’s balls and pressed the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle he loved so much, soaking the space in his spit and letting his fingers dip between the cheeks to feel the mess. Erwin rocked back into his tongue softly and whimpered above him, tugging on the rope just a little but not being able to do anything when his thighs shook again.

“Let go, Erwin. Sit on my face, baby. C’mon good boy.” The words were mumbled right against Erwin’s hole, making a tremor shoot through his spine and causing his thighs to spread just a bit more. “That’s right, such a good boy.”

Levi moved his tongue slowly over the hole, alternating between teasingly soft flicks and devilishly rough sucks to pull as many noises from the beautiful man above him. Erwin didn’t hold back the noises, either, nor did he stop pulling on the rope anytime he seemed to lose his balance but he let his thighs spread impossibly wide until there was no where else to go, nothing else to do but rock against Levi’s mouth. Levi groaned against him continuously and prodded Erwin’s hole until the ring slowly became pliant and fluttery. Levi moved one finger, tracing roughly against the small amount of resistance.

“L-Le-ahh…hah…” Erwin broken words came between pants and loud swallows to wet his throat.

Levi didn’t stop the passes of his tongue to respond because what Erwin desired was very evident in the way he reacted. The raven slipped the first finger into Erwin, moaning out loud when he found very little resistance and sank into the knuckle. Erwin keened above him, arching and applying pressure to the rope that Levi’s thigh somewhat struggled to keep secure. The pain from the rope sent sparks of pleasure straight to Levi's cock and it wasn’t until then that he realized how painfully hard he was just from watching Erwin shake. He could wait, it would suck, but he’d do anything to make Erwin the mess he deserved to be. Levi added a second finger and found Erwin's spot immediately, causing the man above him go release a guttural sound.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Did that feel good, baby?” Levi licked around his fingers and smirked when Erwin moaned words of confirmation. “God, look at you. Riding my face and hands like a good boy.”

Erwin moaned weakly, he was such a sucker for praise. The blonde’s thick cock hung heavily and bobbed against the sheets, a thick string of precum connecting the two together. He started to ride harder on Levi's fingers but if was still obvious that he was a bit reserved. Levi needed him to let go, to understand.

With his free hand, Levi reached for the rope and tugged hard enough to unbalance Erwin. Erwin let out a small yelp as he toppled backwards and landed perfectly against Levi's thighs, creating a perfect arch with his back.

“There we go. Much better.” With the binding of Erwin's arms he couldn’t get tractions, couldn’t pick himself back up, and Levi could feel him start to panic. He stilled his fingers and stopped licking. “Erwin, baby, calm down. Talk to me, honey.”

“L-Le – I’m…I’m too heavy – I –”

“Erwin, stop. Stop and just feel me. Take a breath a feel me, sweetie. Here, feel.” He waited for Erwin to take a breath.

Levi withdrew his fingers and rubbed across the expanse of Erwin's legs and up to his to his stretched torso. He shifted each of his legs, showing how easy it was for him to move them, even with Erwin leaning against them. Then he bucked his hips, knowing Erwin's fingers were perfectly placed so his cock rubbed against them. The blonde moaned softly so Levi continued to roll his hips and rub against the tips of his fingers until the man fully relaxed.

“Erwin, you are not too heavy. I’m not a dainty, breakable person, my love.” Levi kissed the insides of Erwin's thighs. “You okay?”

“Y-yea, I-I’m good.” He shuffled around for a second and readjusted his legs to part them a bit more.

Erwin had only softened slightly during the struggle and it only took one swipe of Levi's tongue against his balls to harden him again. Levi brought his fingers back to Erwin's hole and let two slip back in, finding absolutely no resistance. The blonde moaned breathily and ground down against them while Levi's other hand gripped his hip.

“Ahh, see, that’s my good boy.” Levi shifted gently to lick around his fingers once again.

The hole tightened around Levi when he pushed his tongue in to join his fingers. Erwin fought against the rope around his arms and squirmed. Levi gently pressed in a third finger and crooked them into that spot, causing Erwin's body to seize and arch away from him with a deep groan. The hand gripping Erwin's hip moved to wrap around the cock that was still dripping.

“L-Levi! Fuck, daddy!” Erwin rocked against him with heavy moans.

“Wh-what is it, honey? Hmm?” Levi licked the hole as his fingers thrusted into it. “Feel good baby?”

“Yes! Y – ah!” Erwin moaned when Levi started pumping him.

“Want more, Erwin? Do you, sweet boy?” Levi suckles at his balls again.

“Pl-please, Le – sir, please!” Erwin squirmed harder, knowing the ropes wouldn’t budge.

“Ill give you everything, but you have to do one thing for me, lovely. Think you can?” He mouthed around the base the twitching cock.

“Anyth-anything, I promise.” Erwin started to nip against the skin of Levi's knees.

“Say, 'I'm not heavy,' each time I tell you to. Can you do that, baby? Can you do that for daddy?” Levi shifted, just until Erwin's cock hung by his face.

“Levi…I…I don’t –” His words stuck in his throat with a deep moan when Levi licked him from root to tip.

“Come on, Erwin. I need you to believe it baby.” Levi pulled the sensitive crown into his mouth and sucked on it. “I mean it, so much, sweetheart. You’re so fucking gorgeous and you make me so hard, baby. I just want you to know that you don’t hurt me. You’ve never hurt me, Erwin. Please say it for me, my dove.”

Erwin's entire body shook, but Levi still feels him nod against his leg. Levi starts moving his fingers again and Erwin immediately gives him noises of pleasure. The raven licks every inch of that glorious cock as sloppily as possible, just how Erwin loves, and reduces the man to a moaning mess.

“Say it, baby.” Levi pressed a kiss to the underside of the crown.

“N-n…not…I’m n-not he-heavy.”

“That’s right, my good boy.” Levi pulled the tip of Erwin's cock into his mouth and padded softly of his spot.

The blonde shivered again and pulled weakly at the knots for the thousandth time since they started. Levi knew how much he loved the feeling of being constricted, doted over, taken care of, so Levi needed this one to stick is his mind.

“Again, baby.” Levi swirled the tip in his mouth and sucked roughly.

“Le-Levi!” The blonde bucked weakly with the strain of his thighs. “Ple-please! Fuck…hah!”

“Come on, now. I’ll give you another finger.” Levi slid the edge of his top teeth over the sensitive skin of Erwin's tip as he teased another finger around the sloppy hole. “You need another one to take my cock, don't you baby? Does my good boy want daddy's cock?”

“Y – ahh! – yes! L-Le…daddy….” Erwin's hair tickled against Levi's skin as it dipped back between his shoulders. “Not…I’m no-not heav-heavy, daddy!”

“Oh, my, what a good, good boy. Just what daddy wanted to hear.” Levi turned his head sideways and bit harshly into Erwin's thighs.

“Not…not heavy…daddy, please!” Erwin trembled roughly at the bite and moaned loudly.

“My perfect boy, Erwin. You’re so perfect.” Levi spat on Erwin's hole and slid his pinkie finger in. Erwin groaned heavily and panted loudly. “Take it. Take it, baby. If you want my cock, you have to take it. Say it again.”

Levi started a brutal pace, striking Erwin's prostate head on and stretching him at the same time. The blonde moaned loudly and arched, driving himself harder on Levi's fingers. Levi gave the command again and Erwin went into a heavenly mantra, moaning the words loudly between groans. He sucked Erwin as deep into his throat as possible and bobbed his head until his nose nestled into the blonde curls around the base.

It took Erwin seconds to cum, a surprise, really, that he’d even lasted that long. He could be punished for finishing without permission, if Levi really felt like torturing him, but tonight he wouldn’t. Erwin moaned loudly, more like a hoarse scream, and his entire trembled wildly. His cock twitched, spasmed, and leaked into Levi's throat. The raven swallowed thickly and swept his tongue across the seeping crown to coax out every drop. Overstimulation took over very quickly when Levi licked a few too many times to make Erwin squirm above him.

“Not heavy. Not heavy. Oh, daddy. Levi. Not heavy.” The blonde slumped against Levi's body as he came down, muscles spasming lightly every now and again.

“That’s right, my gorgeous baby.” Levi continued to stretch the man with his fingers but was careful to not swipe across his spot too often. He wanted to let his love recover for just a moment, even if he was aching so painfully.

Erwin groaned as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, but after a few minutes he began attempting to readjust his limbs. Levi was quick, but gentle, to remove his fingers so he could help ease the man's discomfort. He slid up the mattress just enough to sit up and pulled Erwin to his previous kneeling position. The larger man was limp in his arms and hung his head over Levi’s shoulder as he worked to quickly loosen the binding on his arms.

“Here you go, baby.” The last of the rope fell off to allow Erwin's arms to dangle helplessly at his side. “Oh, you did so good. My perfect Erwin. God, I love you so much. You beautiful man.”

“Thank you, Levi.” The words were whispered so quietly but tinted with happiness. Everything came out slowly, in a drunken state. “What…what about you? Did you…did you cum?”

Erwin, even in the deep scenes they did every so often, still cared so much to make sure Levi got what he needed also. The man was so selfless and Levi had gotten so lucky to find someone so attentive. Almost nothing made Levi happier than times like these, comforting the large blonde, holding him and making him forget all of his worries. He regretted the fact that he’d obviously not done it enough recently and made a personal vow to not do it again.

“Not yet, baby. Just let me hold you for a second.” Levi nuzzled into Erwin's neck. Thick arms came up to weakly wrap around his shoulders.

“Still…still want your…your cock.” The large thighs around Levi's hips trembled again and made Erwin hiss softly.

“What a greedy boy. You can still have it. Let's get these legs stretched out, though.” Levi was about to roll them over when Erwin tugged his shoulders back down to the mattress. “Erwin?”

“Let me…take care of you…too.” The blonde’s eyelids were heavy and a thick sheen of sweat his body glimmer in the little bit of light from the lamp on the bedside table.

“Baby, your legs. You need to–”

Levi's words stopped when Erwin forcibly held him down against the mattress with one hand and leaned, wobbly, over to the table. He watched Erwin pull the bottle of lube out and smirked when he was too impatient to close the drawer back. Erwin had always been greedy, in every aspect, but especially when it came to their sex life, and it was something he wasn’t ashamed of.

“Please…please, daddy.” Erwin seemed to have gone into a small trance because he didn’t wait for Levi to respond to him before he squeezed a large dollop of lube on his hand. “Not heavy. Promise. Not hea – please, daddy.”

Levi's breathing quickened because he knew exactly where this was headed and he knew he wouldn’t last very long in his state. He was so hard it hurt, a deep throbbing between his thighs that seemed to spread over his entire body. His cock twitched every other moment, like a second heartbeat, and precum spilled from his tip.

“Levi…please…can I? Please?” Erwin's hooded eyes met his own as the lubed hand hovered just above his cock.

“Of course, baby. Are you sure your legs are okay?” Levi let his hands drop to Erwin's thighs, rubbing at the trembling muscles.

“Not heavy…” Erwin breathed his words and Levi just hoped that was a yes.

“That’s right, sweetie. Now, show daddy what you want.” Levi let himself relax into the mattress.

Erwin gasped lightly and braced his clean hand on Levi's chest while he steadied himself on his knees. A large hand wrapped gloriously around Levi's cock, wet and warm. He hissed, arched his back, and tried his best to hold his orgasm back. After working Erwin for so long, he was already so ready to cum.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Erwin blushed and groaned, a true sign of how far gone he was because he normally would have made a comment about Levi's reaction. The larger man pumped him a few times, making Levi go limp against the sheets. “Yes, Erwin. Oh, god, baby. Fuck. Please…please don’t tease me, honey.”

“Love you…” Erwin shuffled up to position himself properly and lined Levi's cock up.

“I love you, too, beautiful.” A moment of clarity blossomed between them as Levi reached for Erwin's face and caressed his cheeks.

Erwin smiled softly before easing back into Levi's lap. Heat enveloped Levi's cock and his eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head. There was no resistance when Levi breached that amazing hole. Erwin moaned heavily when he pushed himself to bottom out in one go. The weight on Levi's hips was perfect and the tightness around his cock was unimaginable.

“F-fuck, Erwin!” Levi's hips started to move before Erwin did and nearly knocked the blonde off balance.

The larger man steadied himself once again, this time on the pillows behind Levi's head, and started his own fast paced rhythm. Skin slapped together, moans harmonized, sweat mingled. Even in his space, Erwin knew exactly what Levi wanted, just how to move over him, squeeze around him just right.

“Yes, baby. Oh fuck. Win. You’re d-doing such an ama-amazing job, sweetheart.” Levi's fingers tweaked Erwin's nipples and the blonde’s cock twitched back to life once more. His own legs shook, trembled with pleasure and the need to do the work. “Such a talented baby. Look at you.”

“Not heavy…I’m not…heavy.” Erwin’s eyes had fallen closed and a deep tint blushed over his cheeks. He continuously pulled himself up and dropped back down, chanting the words between hoarse screams.

“That’s right, my perfect boy.” Heat was already pooling in Levi's lap as pleasure rolled through his veins.

Watching Erwin's muscles flex and ripple was enough to bring Levi close to the edge. He’d always been so easy for how large Erwin really was, how his chest heaved in exertion during times, the way that ass could literally squeeze the life right out of him. The jiggle of those large thighs, flutter of that sloppy hole, and watching Erwin's normally perfectly styled hair become disheveled and unruly.

“Daddy. Le–” In the middle of a moan, Erwin angled his hips differently and struck his prostate.

He keened loudly and spasmed above Levi before speeding up just a bit. Erwin's hole clenched perfectly and pulsed around him. Every other movement Erwin made stuttered and his legs trembled horrendously, but he didn’t let any of that stop how hard he rode.

“That’s it. Does that feel good, Erwin?” The man could only nod between his screams.

“K-kiss.” Erwin lowered to his elbows, but Levi had to position his face to connect their lips. Each swipe of tongue and smacking noise made the man's cock twitch.

“Think you can cum again, baby? You’re so twitchy.” Levi breathed the words into Erwin's ear and scratched deep marks down his back.

“Yes! Oh, Levi. Levi, please.” Erwin clawed at the pillows and tried to ride harder, but it was so obvious that his legs were giving out.

“Cum whenever you want, honey. Cum for me.” He kissed Erwin's cheek. He put one hand on the back of Erwin's head, pressing the man’s face into his shoulder, and used the other to hold Erwin's cheeks open.

Levi braced his feet on the bed and put all of his strength into thrusting, striking Erwin's bundle of nerves perfectly. The larger man squeezed him beautifully and took everything he had to give, each piston of Levi's hips that slammed them together. Erwin howled above him, crimped the pillows in his fingers, and slumped in his hold. The squelching noises were nearly louder than their own voices. Levi's moans became deep grunts and growls, while Erwin was reduced to high-pitched moans and squeaks.

Between the friction of Levi's happy trail and the stimulation to his spot, Erwin came hard and untouched. His body stilled and a moan caught in his throat as he exploded between them. The cum smeared as Erwin screamed for him and Levi fucked him right through it.

“Levi! Ahh! Le-Levi! Daddy! Oh yes!” He tightened around Levi's cock, enough that the raven could barely move, and that sent him right over the edge.

“Good boy. Oh, my love. Fuck. Erwin. Goddamn.” Levi pumped until cum dripped down his cock, over his balls, and onto the sheets below him. It was a huge load, he knew it, and from the noises Erwin made, he felt all of it. “You perfect man. God, I love you.”

Two thrusts were all Levi had left in him and his body hummed in pleasure. Exhaustion creeped under his skin, but Erwin's small spasms and twitches kept him from passing out. The both huffed out breaths in quick succession and mouthed through more sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. They were absolutely drenched in sweat, their hair was even sticking to each other’s foreheads. Levi swept his fingers up and down Erwin's back and soothed over the heated skin. They rested like this for a number of minutes until Erwin quickly tried to push himself off.

“Legslegslegslegs.” A grimace was pulled tightly across his face.

“Shit, sorry. Here, easy. Roll over easy, baby.” There was a gloriously sloppy noise as Levi pulled out to help Erwin roll over.

“Oh fuck. Okay. Shit.” Erwin's knees popped and he groaned through a few more spasms in his muscles.

“I got you.”

Levi maneuvered the blonde even more to lay flat on his back. He moved to settle himself between the man's knees and pulled each leg, one by one, into his lap. He spent a few minutes rubbing and kneading the tension from the muscles until Erwin was humming in content.

“How can one pair of hands be so amazing at so many things?” A tired smile was starting to settle on the man's face.

“Oh hush, you. I’m already in love with you.” They both chuckled together. “Hey, now. No falling asleep, you talking eyebrow. We need to shower.”

“I love you, too, Levi.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was just finishing dinner when Erwin trudged through the door after his trip to the gym. The man sighed heavily, took in a deep breath of air that wafted to him from the kitchen, and dropped his bag in it’s normal spot by the door.

“How was work today?” Large, warm arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders but could legs pressed against his own. He was in nothing but a Tshirt and pair of tight briefs.

“It was fine. Good workout?” Levi tipped his head back just enough for Erwin to slide their lips together.

“Eh, it was alright. I have a ton of papers to grade before bed though.” A cold nose pressed into the back of his hair.

“At least sit down and eat first.” Levi pulled away from the hug to grab a plate and dipped up a healthy portion of steak and potatoes.

“As good as that looks, baby, I might have to pass tonight. I had a big lunch. I might save that for tomorrow. I’m sorry.” Erwin scratched the back of his neck and gave a weak smile. “I didn’t work out enough to reward myself with something like that tonight.”

Levi, in that moment, decided he’d had enough of Erwin's excuses. In the couple of weeks since their slip in the kitchen, they’d talked about Erwin spending a little less time at the gym and his issues with their size differences. Levi had confessed to missing the size Erwin was when they met and the squishiness of the different parts since he’d started working out. They still needed to talk about changes to make to their life for everyone to be happy. Levi decided he knew what he had to offer.

“Erwin, sit down. Eat.” He added an extra spoonful of sautéed mushrooms and pushed the blonde towards the table.

With an even bigger sigh than before, the large man plopped down at the table. Levi cut the steak, poured Erwin a glass of wine and carried everything over. Instead of pulling his own seat out or bringing his own food, Levi threw his leg over Erwin’s hips and settled into his lap.

“Oh, I didn’t realize this was a service this restaurant provided.” Erwin laughed and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Hush. So, I want to talk about something.” Levi picked up a fork full of potatoes and motioned for Erwin to open his mouth.

“About? Mmm, god. Is there bacon in those?” His eyelids fluttered and his hands settled on Levi's hips.

“Of course there is.” Levi shifted a bit higher on Erwin’s thighs when heat sparked in his blood from watching the man eat. “So, I have a proposition.”

Erwin hummed in interest and took a chunk of steak when it was offered to him. The next forkful was a combination of mushrooms and potatoes, which Erwin moaned through as he chewed. The noises made the hair stand up on the back of Levi's neck.

“I want you to stop going to the gym so much and gain some of your weight back.” Levi felt a blush rise in his cheeks for a reason he didn’t know because this wasn’t a crazy request, he thought, but how would Erwin feel about it?

Erwin stopped mid-chew and swallowed before gently taking the wine glass off the table. Levi blushed harder as he watched the blonde's throat bob as he took a swig of the clear liquid.

“That sounds more like an ultimatum than a proposition.” There wasn’t anger in his voice, maybe a hint of caution, but mostly curiosity.

“That’s because you haven’t heard what I have to trade for it yet. I know exactly what you want.” Levi scooped up another offering of food, but Erwin didn’t open his mouth to accept it.

“Oh do you?” He smirked and arched an eyebrow. He was joking, that was a good sign that Levi might not have come across as bad as he thought.

“I do.” Levi slid higher until he was seated directly on top of Erwin's lap with barely any room between their hips.

There was only one this he knew was nearly a for-sure way to get what they both wanted, even if it was something, he hadn’t been fully okay with before. But he could compromise, that’s what you do for someone you love, right? If it meant making the both of them happy, Levi would give Erwin anything.

“So, if you agree to go to the gym less and gain a bit more of your weight back…” Levi rubbed his growing cock into Erwin's lap and started the rest with sultry voice. “I will let you pee on me whenever you want.”

It was Erwin's ultimate desire, but one that he never brought up because of Levi's obsession with being clean. The poor man's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out of his face. He stuttered and flicked his eyes across every inch of Levi's face. A deep red blush quickly covered his ears, cheeks, and neck.

“I – Levi that’s – I don’t…” Levi felt Erwin's cock twitch beneath him. The gym shorts stood no chance against that cock and did nothing to hide it. “Please don't tease me with that.”

“I'm not teasing, Erwin. I promise. In fact, I'll raise the stakes even higher.” Levi twisted around and put the plate on the table.

He turned back, steadied himself on Erwin's shoulders, and started a slow pace of grinding their cocks together. The large hands on Levi's hips trembled a little and gripped him tighter in reaction to a particular hard thrust.

“If you will let me cook for you and get you back to the _gorgeous _plump-win I met four years ago...” Levi leaned in close to whisper against Erwin's lips. “Every night, no matter what, I will get in the shower with you, kneel down, and get incredibly hard just for you. Then, you can pee all over my face. Every. Single. Night. As much as you want, as many times as you want. I'll even cum while you do it, if you let me.”

Levi was pretty sure Erwin actually stopped breathing because the man's face became a deeper red. There was also no way his jaw could have fallen open anymore. A thick cock pressed flush against Levi's ass, fit perfectly in the crease of his cheeks.

“I…I will only agree to it if you physically feed me.” Erwin swallowed thickly to wet his throat. “And as long as I'm still able to go to the gym because you use enough butter to kill a moose.”

“That’s all you want? No request of your own?” Levi had to admit he was a bit surprised, but, honestly, that was the only thing he _hadn't _given the blonde at this point.

“Actually, I have two requests.” There was suddenly a glimmer in those blue eyes Levi loved so much.

“Greedy. What are they?” He pressed their bodies together harder and bounced lightly.

“Fuck. Hah.” Erwin nudged their noses together. “Well, firstly, I want you to gain weight, too. I don't care how, but your thighs were a little bigger when we first met, too, and I don’t think you understand how hot it was to fuck them. They were so squishy and jiggly.”

“Ahh, so that’s why you don’t do it quite as much anymore.” Levi only teased because he knew his legs were smaller these days.

“They just don’t squeeze me as much, that’s all.” Erwin panted when Levi pushed back to rub against his cock.

“I’m sure I can find a way to make that happen. And the second one?” Levi licked a thick stripe up the side of Erwin's cheek and rubbed again.

“Shit. Fuck. I want…fuck…” Erwin moved his hands to cup Levi's face and bring them to look at one another. “I want you to marry me.”

Levi suddenly stilled, halted all movements. That was completely unexpected. Sure, they’d talked about getting married before, but not here recently. Levi has started to worry that maybe Erwin had changed his mind. To be fair, Levi had taken on so much at work, was barely home, and definitely lacked in giving Erwin the attention he deserved. It was logical to believe the man had second thoughts, but here they were. Erwin had actually asked.

“Erwin, I–”

“These past four years have been the hardest, most difficult years of my life. But they have also been the best, most amazing at the same time and that is because of you. I have struggled so many times, had to work so hard for everything I have accomplished, but there is absolutely no way I would be here without you.” Erwin thumbed over Levi's cheeks lovingly. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, please? Please, marry me.”

Erwin smiled so softly, so sincerely, and it was so beautiful. Levi closed the gap between them and kissed deeply into the man's mouth. Their hands roamed, Levi's over clothes and Erwin's over bare legs. The raven started his grinding again and swallowed the moan that tumbled from the larger man's throat.

“Of course I will, Erwin. Yes.” A wave of happiness surged through Levi's entire body.

Erwin's breath hitched momentarily, as if he’d been scared Levi would say no, and he broke the kiss to pull the smaller man into a crushing hug. Levi tangled his fingers in the blonde locks, and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

“For that, I might just let you have what you want tonight because that was much better than what I wanted.” Levi nosed into Erwin's shoulder.

“Oh no, no, no, no. No, Levi. I don’t – I don’t think you understand.” Erwin pressed Levi's hips down and bucked up against him. “You are giving me the two things I have, literally, dreamt of and I couldn’t ask for anything more. You can have whatever you want.”

“I love you, you giant ass tree.”

“And I love you, you troll.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are WELCOME AND APPRECIATED


End file.
